The present invention relates to an information processing system including at least an input apparatus and a processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus used in the system, and a data transfer control method in a network.
In a network technique that has been proposed recently, a plurality of apparatuses, especially, a scanner apparatus, a printer apparatus, a facsimile device, and a management apparatus for managing these apparatuses, are connected to a network, and the entire network operates as one system.
Conventionally, when an image is read using the scanner connected to the network, and the read image data is transmitted to another apparatus on the network, the entire image data input in a single scanner input operation is normally transferred as one unit.
For this reason, even when only an image of a portion of an original is required, the entire page of the original must be transmitted. On the contrary, when images on a plurality of pages of an original are successively input, image data for the plurality of pages must be divisionally transmitted since they exceed one unit.
For this reason, the conventional network system has poor data transfer efficiency when a read image is transmitted to another processing apparatus on the network.